dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Amell
Stephen Amell portrayed Oliver Queen/Arrow in the TV series Arrow ''and reprises the role in the spin-off series ''The Flash. Significant roles *Jason in Beautiful People (2005) *Adam in Dante's Cove (2005) *Billy in Rent-a-Golie (2006-2008) *Craig Riddlemeyer in ReGenesis (2007) *Teddy Gordon in Closing the Ring (2007) *Matthew in '' 'Da Kink in My Hair'' (2007-2009) *Nick Harwell in Heartland (2007-2012) *Philip Seaver in The Cutting Edge: Fire & Ice (2010) *Travis in Blue Mountain State (2010) *Brady in The Vampire Diaries (2011) *Joran Van Der Sloot in Justice for Natalee Holloway (2011) *Jim in 90210 (2011) *Jason in Hung (2011) *Kyle in New Girl (2011-2012) *Scott Becker in Private Practice (2012) *Oliver Queen/The Arrow in Arrow (2012-2019) *Wynn Delaney in When Calls the Heart (2013) *Oliver Queen/The Arrow in The Flash (2014-2019) Quotes *"I don't know if she's going to be involved in Season Three, but the high-pitched voice in Episode 16 was absolutely Harley Quinn. I didn't know about any of this, by the way, because I wasn't in that scene. But I'm a fan and I remember seeing that preview and feeling like I should have known that this was going to happen! I also know that there was an additional scene with that character in the finale -- again, still in the cell, still with her back to us -- but it had to be cut for time." *"You know what? I don't know. I think the people that watched the ''Flash pilot that have seen it and saw the scene where Grant and I interact -- and he's not even in his costume -- a lot of people were like, 'that feels like the Justice League.' And I thought it felt like the Justice League, too. I don't know if we'll eventually cross over into the movies but that being said, we don't need to. The important part is that Arrow and The Flash are able to stand on their own and be appreciated for what they are and the medium that they are in. If they wanted me to be in the Justice League movie and it worked out, that would certainly be something that I would be interested in. That being said, my most important and crucial priority is making Arrow Season Three better than Season Two." *"''I would imagine that I would be appearing on all three shows. I would imagine that we will be sprinkling characters in… I know that there is a plan for one character, who originated on Arrow and is not one of the main characters on the new spin-off, to hover between all three shows – and that will be their job, so to speak. You’ll see a lot of interconnectivity next year." *"Four superhero shows on one network under one DC umbrella is kind of unprecedented and I think it would be fun. ''The Flash is a much bigger brand, as is Supergirl, than Arrow. Flash has done so extraordinarily well... certainly from a ratings perspective, it's the biggest show on The CW." *"''We were there first, right? So if something big is gonna happen, it's almost like I have to be there. Obviously there are bigger properties in the Marvel universe than ''Iron Man, but Tony Stark was the first one so he kind of becomes the de facto leader in some way.''" Category:Arrow cast Category:The Flash cast Category:Supergirl cast Category:Arrowverse cast Category:Freedom Fighters: The Ray cast Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow cast